Network service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value, convenience, and security to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. It is noted that the number and variety of applications provided on user devices is continually growing. For example, modern user devices can include several applications (e.g., browsers, client applications, etc.) that enable a user to access network services provided by different application servers. Convenience and security of access to these servers are important challenges that service providers face every day. Accordingly, in one embodiment, authentication servers can be used to provide security for such applications to access application servers. Traditionally, authentication information between browser applications and different client applications is not shared, therefore, network resources can be wasted and user experience can be diminished when an authentication process is repeated for different applications accessed from the same device.